


Trapped

by marvelousmsmol



Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mylene as Horrificator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: Lila betrays Marinette when they're running from an Akuma together. Unable to transform, Marinette must rely on Chat Noir to help her out.Prompt: "As soon as I get my hands on you, you will regret trapping me in here."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194941
Comments: 22
Kudos: 275





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epcot97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epcot97/gifts).



“I can’t believe you destroyed Mylene’s present,” Marinette huffed. She and Lila were running through the basement beneath the school, unsure how far behind Horrificator was. The exit behind them was already blocked with pink and yellow slime, but there should be another one up ahead they could escape through. “Did you really have to be so cruel?”

“What, it’s not like I thought I would get caught,” Lila said. 

“She spent forever making that for Ivan! It had nothing to do with you,” Marinette shouted, grabbing Lila by the collar of her shirt and turning a corner. Maybe if they zig-zagged their way through here, the Akuma would have a harder time catching up to them. 

“Well, I had a plan,” Lila said, rolling her eyes and pulling herself out of Marinette’s grip. “I was going to blame it all on you anyway.” 

Marinette gritted her teeth and held back another angry remark. She was seriously regretting helping Lila escape the classroom now. Lila wasn’t even grateful, and now Marinette couldn’t transform with her around and they were both in serious danger. 

“Look! There’s the exit!” Lila shouted. 

Sure enough, the door was in sight, and both Marinette and Lila picked up the pace, running as fast as they could toward the door. The distant roars of Mylene’s akumatized form certainly motivated them to move faster. It was barely any time at all before the door handle was within Marinette’s reach, and her fingers just missed it as she was tripped and fell to the floor. 

Marinette winced in pain as her knees scraped across the cement, probably tearing a hole in her jeans, and she braced her fall with her hands, causing pain to shoot up through her wrists. 

The door opened and shut before she could even make it back to her feet, and her fists pounded on the metal as she fell against it, trying to push it back open. 

“Lila, what are you doing?! Unlock the door!” Marinette shouted, able to see only half of Lila’s face, dripping with a smug, satisfied expression, through the tiny window. 

“Sorry, Marinette,” Lila said, voice void of sincerity. “But maybe she’ll be satisfied enough with you that she won’t come after me.” 

Marinette scoffed. “I really should have expected this.” 

“You should have,” Lila said. “You really are too nice for your own good. Don’t worry though, I’ll be sure to give a good performance when I tell everyone how I tried to save you, but you were just too stubborn in your hatred of me to let me help.” 

“No one is going to believe that!” Marinette shouted. 

“Are you sure?” Lila asked, tilting her head to the side. The smile she was wearing got even wider as a low growl echoed throughout the room, coming from somewhere close by. “I should get going. I don’t want your sacrifice to be in vain.” 

“No, no. Lila, please!” Marinette yelled to her as Lila turned her back and started walking away from the door, heading toward the stairs that led back up above the school. “Lila, let me out of here! As soon as I get my hands on you, you will regret trapping me in here!” 

Marinette banged her fists on the door as shouts fell on deaf ears. The growling was getting closer now, and Marinette turned away from the door, looking into the dark room. 

“Tikki, Marinette whispered opening up her purse to let the Kwami out. “Tikki, what should we do?”

“You need to transform, Marinette,” Tikki whispered back to her. “You’re alone now, and you’ll be able to fight much better as Ladybug-”   


“Yeah, I think it might be too late for that option,” Marinette said, her gaze locked on the giant orange-glowing eyes staring back at her from the dark. “Someone else is still here.” 

Marinette bit the inside of her cheek, weighing her options. Slowly, she reached up towards her ears and took the earrings out slipping them into her purse and into Tikki’s hands. “You should take these and go for now.” 

“Marinette-” 

“Hawkmoth might recognize them when I get captured,” Marinette said. “Go, and if you see Chat, try and send him this way.” 

“But, Marinette-” Tikki continued to try and argue with her, but the scraping of Horrificator’s claws across the ground made her fall silent. “Just try to stay strong, Marinette. I’ll bring Chat here as quickly as possible.” 

Tikki phased through the back of her purse and through the door, leaving Marinette completely alone to face off against the monster. The tip of its snout was peeking out through the dark, and Marinette did her best to try and calm her breathing. She remembered the Akuma’s weakness from last time. All she had to do was not be afraid.

Yeah,  _ all _ she had to do.

“Mylene,” Marinette said in the softest voice possible. “Mylene, can you hear me?”

Another growl was all Marinette got in response, and she felt her muscles tightening and her legs beginning to shake. 

“Don’t be scared, don’t be scared,” Marinette whispered to herself. A large paw stepped out of the darkness, scraping its claws across the ground as it moved.  _ “Don’tbescareddon’tbescareddon’tbescared.”  _

Marinette yelped as she saw the parts of the Akuma visible to her grow in size. Clearly, she wasn’t doing too good of a job keeping herself calm. 

“Marinette, is that you?” A voice came from the other side of the door and Marinette’s breath caught in her throat. She recognized it instantly and turned around to see Chat’s eyes staring back at her through the window. Seeing his face, Marinette felt able to breathe again, and she raised her hand up to the glass, Chat copying her movements. 

“Chat-” Marinette said, her voice breathless and quiet. 

“Don’t worry, Princess,” Chat said. “I’m going to get you out of here.”    


“Wait, we have to help Mylene, though,” Marinette pleaded. “I can’t- She shouldn’t have to go through this again.”

“Sorry, but my number one priority is getting you out of here first. Ladybug and I will handle everything, but I have to get you to safety,” Chat said, letting his hand fall from the glass. “Now, step back from the door.”   


“Chat,” Marinette said. “She’s right behind me.” 

Marinette leaned to the side as much as she felt she could move without startling the Akuma. Chat’s eyes widened as he noticed Horrificator standing behind her, bent down and ready to pounce at any moment. 

“How fast do you think you could defeat this Akuma by yourself?” Marinette asked. 

Chat furrowed his eyebrows, a hard edge to his voice. “Marinette. Don’t.” 

“I’m just asking,” Marinette said. “Because I think if you open this door, it’s going to happen either way.” 

“No way. No,” Chat said, shaking his frantically. “I’m not going to let you get hurt.” 

“Kind of too late for that,” Marinette said, the pain in her wrist and knees still prominent. She tried to smile, try to be lighthearted. It would stop Horrificator from sn“Just rescue me, Kitty. My ego may get a little bruised but I’ll be fine.” 

Marinette could see his jaw clenching as he looked away. It took him a moment before he met her eyes again. He let out a huff, shaking his head again. “I’m going to kill Lila for leaving you here like this.” 

Marinette’s smile faltered. “Wait, what?” she asked. “How did you know I came down here with Lila?” 

_ “Shit,” _ Chat whispered, realizing his mistake too late. “Can we talk about this later after I pull off some heroics?”

“We better be having that conversation later,” Marinette said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Anything for my everyday Ladybug,” Chat answered with a sly smirk. 

Marinette’s eyes went wide. “Wait-” she said, stepping back from the door. It was barely a second after she had come to the realization when Marinette felt something wrap around her waist and pull her back, deeper into the basement. A scream passed through her lips, mixed with the sound of the door being kicked down. Her head hit against something hard and everything went black.

\------------------------------

It was bright before she could even open her eyes. Marinette thought she must be outside, feeling chilly even though something was draped over her. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes completely. The throbbing pain in her head picked up as she made the mistake of moving into a sitting position. There were voices all around her but none she could really recognize. 

As Marinette looked at the scene around, she saw school officials talking with police and concerned parents hovering over their kids. A few of her classmates were sitting on the steps together, huddled around a crying Lila. Clearly, they hadn’t discovered the truth, but that was a problem for another day. Right now, Marinette just wanted to lay back down. 

One of the medical staff who had been standing and blocking the entrance to the little sequestered corner Marinette had been laying in, walked over to her, asking all these questions about what had happened and how she was feeling now. Marinette tried to come up with answers, but her mind still felt hazy.

“Excuse me, but I need to question the witness as well,” Chat Noir said, walking towards the stretcher Marinette was laying on. “I need to see if she remembers anything for- uh- for superhero stuff. Yeah.” 

The nurse looked skeptical, but backed away, leaving Marinette and Chat alone. He helped Marinette lay back down, taking off the blanket that was draped over her and using it to prop up her head like a pillow. 

“I would hug you right now,” Chat said. “But I don’t want to draw any attention to us.”   


Marinette nodded in understanding, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch as he brushed her bangs out of her face. 

“Are you okay?” Chat asked, looking concerned. “Does it hurt?”   


“A little,” Marinette said. “It probably would have been worse if someone weren’t so quick to save me.” 

Chat hummed in response. “Just doing my job,” he said, leaning down closer to her ear.  _ “My lady.”  _

Marinette pushed him away slightly, looking at him in shock. Chat kept a smile on his face as he slyly grabbed her hand and pushed the earrings into her grasp. She couldn’t even think of what to say as he closed her hand into a fist, laying it across her stomach.

“A little Kwami asked me to give these back to you,” Chat said. “She's hiding and resting after eating that Akuma.” 

Marinette swallowed nervously, taking a deep breath before trying to speak. “Sorry I wasn’t much help fighting this time.” 

“That’s okay,” Chat said, nodding. “I’ll just let myself get captured sometime so we can be even.” 

Marinette let out a small laugh. She wanted to pull him down into a hug right now, but the proximity they were already at was suspicious enough. Any affection she wanted to give him in return for his chivalry would have to wait until later.

“So, how long do I have to stay laying here?” Marinette asked. “I would kind of like to be somewhere else right now.”

“Oh,” Chat said, his cat ears perking up on his head. “And where would that be?”

“My balcony,” Marinette said. She surprised him, suddenly reaching up and taking hold of his bell. Marinette pulled him down to her level, whispering so only he could hear. “Because you and I still have a conversation we need to have.” 

Checking to see that no one was looking their way, Marinette pressed a quick kiss to his temple. If that didn’t shock him, the sound of his name coming from her lips certainly did.  _ “Adrien Agreste.”  _


End file.
